Never Thought
by gabycaldemeraz
Summary: Jake is baffled. Why is it it that every time he wants to show her how much he loves her, Leah gets upset?
1. Jacob Always Knew

**For Merry. Hoping it brings a smile to your face :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in my room says " I do NOT own Twilight" more than all the pictures of Alex Meraz and Taylor Lautner hanging on the wall. If I owned it, I would have enough money to Clone Alex and have him all to my own. What is Ms. Meyer doing with all that money anyways?  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Jake Always Knew**_

Jacob Black had a very rich heritage; he had his ancestors' wolf gene, his grandfathers "Alpha" status, his father's sense of humor and most of all, his mother's heart. All the girls in the reservation drooled over him. They actually drooled over the entire pack. Some loved Paul because not only was he a sexy bad boy, but he knew how to please a girl, others fell for Embry's sensitive side, Jared was a gentleman, Quil was the funny guy and Seth was like a ray of sunshine. But Jake, well Jake was all of those things wrapped up in one single man. Maybe that's what the alpha was supposed to be, "the whole package". He wasn't even arrogant, he was confident.

After Isabella Swan had broken his heart he was sure that nothing would ever break him down like that, but no matter how strong a heritage he had, no matter how many girls swoon over him, and no matter how he had already gone through a terrible disappointment he wasn't expecting Leah to run off like this.

Right now he didn't know what to do; he'd always known how to deal with Leah.

He knew that he had to let go of his teenage fantasies the minute he saw her holding hands with Sam during lunch break in the cafeteria room in school and that she needed space when Sam broke up with her out of the blue. He was sure that all she was doing was trying to get rid of the pain in her heart when she made those nasty remarks after she phased. He knew that it was destroying her to "be the bigger person" and stand next to Emily at their wedding.

Jake had always known Leah was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, the day he met her, but had "messed things up" between them at the tender age of 7. Quil, Embry and Jacob were playing with paint at the Clearwater's with Seth and when she walked in, he spilled all the red paint on the carpet. Seth panicked thinking his mom was gonna ground him again for being so messy, and when 9 year old Leah saw the paint she ran with all her might to tell her parents.

She was such a "big sister"; she was always standing up for her baby brother when all the other boys bothered him. Leah threw the best punches and kicks any girl could throw and she never failed to say "The only person in this whole entire universe that can pick on him and make him cry is me! Got that!" and she always came through with that promise. Now she says that she was "building him character" but Jake knew she felt bad for bullying her baby bro.; he always reassured her by reminding her of all the times she actually defended and protected him, and she felt better afterwards.

After Sue Clearwater came into the room and saw the red mess she was surprised to see Jacob cleaning it with his hand. Actually, no, he wasn't cleaning it at all he was drawing with it, making the red stain a lot bigger.

"What on earth are you doing Jacob?" She was trying not to scream because Sue knew they were just children but she was really upset.

"oh! I'm just showing Lee-lah how big my heart grows when I see her, but this room doesn't have enough space." Jacob called Leah "_Lee-Lah_" because when he was a baby he couldn't pronounce her name properly and it stuck. The 7 year old was so confident when he said it that Sue's heart warmed up and decided she could deal with the whole hour it would take to actually remove the red blotch from the carpet.

Leah on the other hand was fuming, not only did they not get grounded but now all the boys where laughing at her and teasing her.

"Jacob and Leah sitting on a tree.." they started singing.

"First comes, ME PULLING YOUR HAIR you dummy! Then I will kick you so hard you won't be able to ride your bicycle and lastly I will hate you forever!" She screamed and stormed out to her room.

Little Jacob didn't know what to do, he thought he was doing something nice, just like His dad did for his mom. He thought she'd be happy because his mom always had a huge smile on her face after Billy told her how much he loved her. Boy was he wrong.

Years passed by and Jake always knew that as much as he had loved Isabella, his heart had truly started beating in a reasonable way on Leah's sweet sixteen birthday party. There she was the one girl all guys wanted to date, the girl that some girls hated and others admired for the same reason. She was beautiful and "hot" but she was also kind, loving, funny and smart. She was both a "girl's girl" and a "guys girl". She was there for her friends when they needed it, her girl friends always knew that Leah would stop everything she was doing if they needed her and the guys knew they would have fun with her when she showed up at they're "x-box" marathons.

Oh, how Jake wanted to be the one dancing with her, he wanted to be the one making her smile but the job had already been taken and as far as he could see Sam was doing a pretty decent job, so he decided he would be happy for her and let it go. It was her birthday and she deserved to be happy; he turned around and concentrated on the 15 year old pale skinned girl with brown wavy hair known as Isabella Swan. She was there because her father was good friends with both Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, but she didn't know anybody there and well, Jake being the warm soul that he was decided to talk to her.

Sometimes he wished that he'd picked a fight with Sam over Leah instead of walking away and talking to Isabella, but then again, you can't turn back time and he wasn't bitter about her breaking his heart anymore.

After Sam dumped Leah, Jacob knew she wanted to be left alone but his desire to let her know how much he cared was strong. Strong enough to muster the courage to drop by her house with a bouquet of yellow roses and tell her everything would be fine. What he did NOT know was that Leah would unleash hell on him and scream how much she didn't "_ care if everything will be fine! I don't care what the future brings with its future bright sun and future singing birds. I want to be fine RIGHT NOW! I want to be happy RIGHT NOW!_"

Jake had never seen Leah act this way, well he actually had with the whole "red paint-heart" debacle, but back then Leah seemed angry and embarrassed, right now she was hurt and in pain, she was suffering.

It seemed every time Jake tried to make Leah feel loved she took it as the entire opposite. So he gave her the space she needed and wanted. As he walked through the door he couldn't help but smile when he heard her whisper "thanks though, they're beautiful". Yes, the real Leah Clearwater was still there, she just needed time to heal. There was still hope.

With all the knowledge he had on Leah, her behavior, and her way of thinking, when to walk away and when to hold her, Jacob was sure he had it down to an art when he decided it was time for him to say those three crazy little words.

They had been a couple for six months, and even thought it hadn't been easy, he couldn't deny it had been fun. Not fun as in "this is a game" but fun because Leah challenged him, he had to always figure out ways to break down the walls she insisted on putting up.

Becoming Alpha of the pack had given him confidence and had erased the insecurities he once felt because he thought he wasn't "good enough" for her. He was ready to put everything aside and be the guy she needed.

So there he was six months after he asked her to "be his girl", in the middle of the forest clearing that had shared their intimacy with them so many times. But right this second he stood alone.

"Wha- What the hell just happened?" Jacob asked himself.

Not two minutes ago they had been kissing, caressing each other's body, sharing they're warmth in only a way they could do when they were alone. They were wrapped up in each other when Jacob, once again decided he would do something he was sure would make Ms. Clearwater's heart skip a beat. She'd be so happy; she would finally know that she deserved everything Jake was willing to give to her. He knew that Leah felt the same way; he knew that she would have a huge smile on her face, and she would look just as beautiful as his mom did whenever Billy spoke those words to her. Boy was he wrong.

"Baby?" he whispered.

She smiled softly, and opened her eyes to meet his, "Tell me".

"I just wanted you to know that, I LOVE YOU. I've always loved you, even when I didn't even know the real definition of the word, even when my brain didn't know it was called love, my heart felt it. Lee-Lah, baby, I love you." Jacob's happiness radiated from his body, Leah could even feel how much warmer his skin had become.

Hadn't they been through this a couple of times before? Why did Jake have to spoil her fun or in other cases her misery by saying or doing lovely things for her? She couldn't understand why he'd do this over and over again. She squinted her eyes and let go of him, she loosened his grip around her body and stood up. Without saying a word she phased and ran away, luckily she wasn't wearing any clothes because ripping them would only add to her anger.

-/-

"Sssup Jake?" Embry asked.

"Yeah Jake, I haven't seen you around all day what have you and my sister been doing? Or wait, no, don't answer that, forget it" Quil and Embry started laughing at Seth after he realized some of the options he could get as answers.

They were hanging around at the beach, Quil was looking out for a 5 year old, really pretty Claire and the other two had tagged along to "Scam on girls". What best way to do it then acting like the "older cousins babysitting their beautiful little cousin Claire, right?" surprisingly enough it worked. At first Quil got annoyed by the fact they were using his imprint for their benefit but when they started taking different girls to Emily's for a quick bite, every time Claire wanted to go to the beach, she quickly caught on and refused to give Seth and Embry dinner. Quil would much rather enjoy watching them starve than kick their asses. Envy over Quil eating was more painful than a wound that would heal in 5 seconds.

"Oh nothing" Jake said trying to sound nonchalant "I just told your sister I was in love with her, that's all"

"Holy shit! No way man! That's great! It was about time!" Wow! Seth was excited. Maybe Jake should've told Him instead of Leah, at least he had gotten the reaction Jacob was expecting from her.

"Uhm, dude, shouldn't you be happy? I mean, it's been a long time coming right? You look like shit" Embry, always so wise, always the first one to point the obvious. Sarcasm fully intended.

"Well, it was great, I mean, it felt great when I was saying it. What was horrible was when she stood up and left. She didn't say anything, she just phased. I don't understand, I think I blew it." There was pain in his words, and he didn't care that his best friends could feel it. He wasn't trying to act like an Alpha, he was just being honest.

* * *

**Ohhh, Poor Jakey-boy, you know what would make him happy?**

**Some really nice reviews :D, so how about it?**

**GabyCaldeMeraz**


	2. Leah Never Knew

**Disclaimer: I own my dreams, in which Leah, being the awesome girl she is, kicked the ass of everyone who made her feel bad, and that's pretty much it.**

**

* * *

**

_**Leah never knew**_

"Come on Leah, stop being so stupid" Seth pleaded with his sister "you know you are miserable. I don't mean to be rude but, well you look like shit and so does he."

"THANK YOU MR. BRIGHTSIDE! Remind me to call you when I'm down so you can kick me then too!" Leah scolded; she knew she was acting like a kid. She knew that she had literally ran away from the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was afraid, yes, Leah Clearwater, the only female wolf ever, the one that had ripped oh so many leeches apart and the only one that could fight Paul word for nasty word, was scared.

What was she afraid of you might ask? Well that's a question even she was making herself.

Leah never knew how to react to Jake. She never knew why she always felt confused when they were kids and he was around. She'd always go to his house and play with the twins, she'd be having fun and suddenly Jake would walk in, he didn't really do much, just sit there with his own toys and sometimes he'd be with Quil and Embry, but it wasn't like he was trying to annoy them. Of course his sisters got annoyed by simply looking at him and Leah didn't understand why, she had her own brother but he was much younger and was never around them, so she wasn't bothered by him. Rebecca and Rachel would always move to another room just to be away from their "_yucky little brother_" but Leah always wanted to stay and be close to him, she never knew why.

She never knew when it was that she started feeling like she couldn't be around the boys anymore, Seth had become friends with them and they were around her house all the time. She was so annoyed! Boy was she in for a surprise in the future when she'd phased, being around all those guys would drive her insane.

She was always trying to get Seth in trouble so he'd get grounded and their mom wouldn't let the boys come over anymore. It was always counterproductive, especially with "_Dumb Jakey_" doing cute things for both Leah and Sue all the time.

When Leah started dating Sam she was head over heels for him. Sam had been her dream guy ever since sophomore year when she started noticing how handsome he was, and how well he carried himself. Yet, she never knew why she felt a hint of jealousy when she saw Jake talking to Isabella Swan on her birthday party, she was dancing with Sam and she was very happy, but that simple act bit her insides. Up until know Jake flirted a lot with random girls but had never shown any real interest in any of them, seeing him actually go out of his way for this pale face girl caught Leah by surprise. She was in love with Sam; there was no doubt about it, so it was weird for her to prefer being called "Lee-Lah" by Jake instead of "Lee-Lee" by Sam.

When Sam dumped Leah she was broken, her whole world was turned upside down. Everything she thought was real, everything she held dear to her heart had turned to smoke and the wind had carried it away. She lost Sam, her love. She lost Emily her cousin, her best friend, her confidant. She lost both of the closest people she had and she lost her self confidence. Like any normal 18 year old Leah began doubting herself, she started blaming it on her looks and her personality.

Did Sam choose Emily because she was prettier? Leah was a bit taller than Emily, so maybe Sam preferred hugging her because she fit perfectly under his chin, and Leah on the other hand always hit Sam's nose with her forehead. Sam loved eating baked goods and those where Emily's favorite things to cook; Leah always made dinner and Emily always made dessert. Leah was fun but Emily was more "homey"; where Leah liked to go outside and explore the forest, Emily liked staying home and take care of the others. Sam was always taking care of others too; he was responsible, hardworking and loved staying home relaxing. Maybe Leah was "dating" material, while Emily was "marriage" material. Thought's like this tortured her all the time. She cried herself to sleep thinking that maybe Emily was just Sam's perfect fit, but, why?

Those thoughts destroyed Leah's self esteem, so she never knew why on earth Jacob Black would take the time and the money to buy her a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses. She'd never even known that Jake knew yellow was her favorite color. But there she was thinking to herself "What is he doing here? Those roses better be for Seth because I'm sure done with guys telling me I'm "_all that_" just to realize I'm not worth it. Oh God, please tell me those two have a thing for each other because I am about to kick Jacobs ass for giving them to me."

Out of nowhere Leah found herself wrapped around Jake's arms, crying silently. Why did she feel so comfortable with him all of a sudden? What was this warm feeling inside her? She'd been feeling miserable for four months now and suddenly she felt_, safe_?

"Everything will be alright, you'll see. Lee-Lah, I promise you it will be worth it, in the future you will be happy". Jacob tried his best to make her see how great a girl she was, he kept saying she was beautiful and had the best personality he had seen in any girl. But when he started talking about the future something clicked inside Leah and she got scared. _How could he be so sure about the future?_ She thought. _What is he saying? No, no, NO! I want to be happy right now! I want to stop feeling miserable RIGHT NOW!_

Did that mean Leah wanted to be with Sam again? Or did it mean she could see a future with Jake but didn't want to wait? Did she want to be with him right now? _WHAT!_, that had never crossed her mind, had it?

She got scared, started yelling and kicked him out. But she felt bad the second he opened the door, why did she feel the need to let him know she appreciated the flowers? She just didn't understand. She never knew why.

She never knew, or perhaps she was never aware of the fact that Jake had always been around, he'd always been there for her, and he'd always been in her heart.

-/-

Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater had been best friends for two year when Jake couldn't resist his feelings anymore and decided to ask her to be his girlfriend. She'd been waiting for that moment for a while now but knew that every time Jake did something nice she would react in a crazy way. This time she didn't , she threw herself at him and pressed their lips together. Leaving him breathless.

"Was that a yes?" Jacob asked smirking.

"No dumbass. That was a kiss. Had you never kissed before?" She responded in all her Leah glory.

"Very funny Lee-Lah. I can already tell this will sure be a fun ride."

She stuck her tongue out and Jake pulled her back for another kiss. This time taking _her_ breath away.

Six months later, they found themselves in _their _forest clearing, holding each other, intoxicated by their love when, out of the blue, Jacob told her he was in love with her. She felt like she was being thrown off a cliff, falling into cold water.

Not since Sam, had those words been directed at her. Not since Sam had emptied their meaning had she heard those words again. Once again, Leah was scared; she would've preferred to just feel Jacob's love instead of hearing him say it. She was now sure that Jake would eventually leave, because he had taken the feelings inside his heart and now they were "outside of him", floating in the air, just like the smoke from before. The wind always carried spoken words away.

She ran, she ran so fast that her tears where being dried out of her face the moment they fell from her eyes and touched her skin.

So there she was now in her house listening to" Sethy-boy" be an "almighty cheerleader" telling her she looked like shit.

"You know what Seth? Did it ever cross your mind that maybe; just maybe, I wasn't trying to hurt Jake! Did it occur to you that I ran away because I don't want get hurt again? Or is your "bromance" with him blinding you from our sibling loyalty? Way to pick sides!" Leah ran to her room, and like every day since the "event" she shut herself in.

Seth was annoyed, Leah and he shared a very special sister- brother bond, but she was being so obnoxious. He ran to her bedroom and didn't even bother knocking nor opening the door.

"Leah! You're so stupid! First of all you are being completely selfish! And second of all, have you ever thought that in all this years, all this time Jake has NEVER hurt you? All he's ever done is show you how much he cares. Show you how you don't have to be alone, even when you want to. You're either and idiot or you're blind!"

She'd been writing on her journal for half an hour and had come to a decision. When she heard Seth say all those things she became frustrated, pissed off, she threw the book at the door and jumped out her window for a run.

* * *

**All read and no reviews makes Gaby a sad girl. :(**

**Make Gaby happy and Review , pretty please *insert wolf puppy Eyes* :)**

**GabyCaldeMeraz**


	3. Never Thought

**Disclaimer: I own ONLY the Poem and the wishful thinking that Leah had VERY HAPPY ending :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Never thought**_

The knocking on the door woke Seth up and out of a great dream he was having, it had something to do with a cute Quileute girl he had his eye on and of course delicious food. Annoyed for the second time today he opened the door a little too hard.

"Dude, why the face? Were you busy?"

"No man, I was just sleeping. Uhm, good luck, she's inside her cave."

Jake chuckled while shaking his head. She did act like a cave woman at times, but a beautiful cave woman none the less.

Being the polite guy he was, he knocked on the door. No answer. Maybe she was asleep. He knocked again. No answer what so ever.

"Lee-lah, please open the door." He begged.

"Leah?"

Nothing.

Disappointed he started walking away. When he realized he couldn't hear any sound coming from her room. He figured she'd gone outside and decided that he had had enough, he was gonna wait for her inside her bedroom, even if it was pushing it a little.

He opened the door and stumbled upon her opened journal, he grabbed it and was gonna place it on top of her desk. He wasn't planning on reading it, but couldn't help himself when he saw it was one of her poems. Should he? Nah, he shouldn't, it was her private journal and she would definitely flip her shit if she caught him reading it. Would he? Things couldn't get worse than they already were right? Ahh what the hell.

Reading the words that were written on these pages made Jake want to break down, he started remembering every detail of their relationship while she described it on her journal. He'd never thought that Leah, being the shielded person that she was before they were together, had such "romantic" ways of viewing the world, well not the world, but you know, Jake. He smiled between his small tears and realized something.

_**Never thought I'd see shooting stars,**_

_**Just by looking into your eyes.**_

_**Nothing could be more perfect,**_

_**Than the feeling shared by you and I.**_

He remembered, just like Leah had when she wrote it; they were standing on top of the cliff, all the guys had gone home because it was getting late and had other stuff to do. Quil was reading a bedtime story to Claire, Sam was giving Emily a much deserved massage, Embry had some explaining to do to his mom, Seth was helping Sue with groceries, and Paul, Jared, Rachel and Kim were at the movies. So there they stood alone, holding hands. Jacob couldn't believe this time it had been easy to have her hold his hand, she always hesitated. She, just like Jake, couldn't believe how much she didn't want to pull her hand away, she was done hesitating, and she was done fighting this.

Silence wrapped them in a cozy blanket and Jake turned around to look at her. He moved his face down to lock eyes because she reached just under his chin, making her fit perfectly when he hugged her.

It wasn't Fourth of July and it wasn't New Years Eve so why was Leah seeing sparkles in the sky? Why did her stomach feel like it was doing cartwheels? She was only looking into his eyes, there was nothing extraordinary about the action. So why did she feel like she was about to become the happiest girl in the world? He sure was getting closer and closer.

_Oh shit!_

Before he knew it Leah was pushing him off the cliff, laughing really hard. When Jake surfaced out of the water he saw her as she waved good bye and laughed her butt off.

_**Never thought I'd taste heaven, **_

_**In the softness of your lips.**_

_**The sweetness they endure, **_

_**Wrapped within a kiss.**_

Jake blushed at this.

He wrapped his arms around her, so she wouldn't run away this time. She smiled softly because she knew perfectly well what he was doing. "_Dammit, he's on to me_" she thought. He didn't make a move, so she relaxed. They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other and enjoying their warm embrace. Everyone around them was having fun, watching the waves or gathered around the bond fire. Emily, Kim, and Rachel were sharing silly stories about their wolves.

"You're really beautiful you know" Jacob said to her.

"Oh, well, uhmm, I-, jeez Jake! Way to make a girl uncomfortable!" She chuckled, trying to hide her blush.

"Jeez Leah! Way to take a compliment!" he responded playfully.

She tried to let herself lose from his grip but Jake was stronger, she didn't stand a chance.

"Come on Jake, stop saying stuff like that. Let's just enjoy the moment OK?" The way she said it didn't hurt Jake, instead it made him happy to know that he had the power to make Leah act little shy and girly.

"Ok then, if that's what you want, I'll enjoy the moment."

"thank yo-"

_Lips, warmth, butterflies, Jacob, kissing, heaven. _That's all Leah could think about as Jacob stole a kiss from her. Stole? More like bought and made his own, because just when he was pulling away Leah wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back.

He couldn't help but smile, his own stomach was fluttering as he held tight to Leah's waist, pulling her impossibly close. Yes, Leah had control over Jacob too, and she was ecstatic to know that the new Alpha wanted to kiss her and only her.

_**Never thought forever was so real,**_

_**Couldn't believe your warmth I'd found.**_

_**Until you held me in your arms,**_

_**So weak, on the knees, was about to hit the ground.**_

_That was a very sad day,_ Jacob thought. Harry Clearwater was a great man, a dependable friend, a loving husband and an excellent father. It was so unexpected, nobody was prepared, well no one is really prepared to lose a loved one but you understand what he means.

His heart was breaking just by listening to Sue sobbing. Seth, who was always so cheerful was sitting in the couch, holding his mom, he wasn't crying, he was trying to be strong for the two women he was now "responsible" of protecting, his mom and his sister. Jacob gave both of them a hug and told them that he and his family were there for them whenever they needed it. Sue gave him a smile and Seth thanked him, knowing Jake would help him through all this. Jacob couldn't find Leah anywhere. He went to the kitchen, to her room, he knocked on the bathroom door and no one replied. He concentrated really hard trying to listen and find Leah's heart beat.

He could almost hear it, faintly, and the sound was getting softer and softer, she was walking through the woods, farther away from her house. He ran outside so he could catch her and just make her company. When he finally caught up to her, she couldn't stand upright anymore, she'd been running all morning trying not to think about her dad, trying to hold on to his memory and trying not to forget the last things he said to her.

She wanted to be away from all the people crying, away from all the "He was a good man. He will be missed… etc." She wanted to feel like he was still here, not hear everybody remind her that he wasn't. She was tired, her legs hurt and they quivered, she was inches from falling down from exhaustion when Jake held her tight and lifted her up. He cradled her and sat down against a tree bark. Kissing her forehead and in complete silence Jake watched as she cried for hours, her head nestled against his neck only lifting it up to catch fresh air.

All he could think about was the time when he had lost his mom and even though they were still kids Leah had been there for him. You could say the scenario was almost exactly as they were right now, almost; Leah was standing next to both heartbroken twins who were holding each other when she realized they didn't really need her. She stood up and saw Jake standing alone in front of his mother's grave. She looked around for his friends when she realized that boys weren't really good at this kinds of things, so she went up to him lifted her arm a little and held his hand. Jake jumped a little because well, he was surprised at the contact, secondly he had never held a girl's hand before and thirdly it was Leah who was on the other side of that small hand. She smiled at Jake and just stood behind him, waiting patiently until he started feeling sleepy and Harry took Leah to her house.

It was getting dark and both of them knew Leah needed to get home, she needed to be with her family and they needed to be with her. She was completely quiet and Jake knew she wasn't asleep because every now and then she sobbed softly and tighten her grip around his neck. He stood up, still holding her and carried her home. When they got to the Clearwater house he placed her on her feet, she cleaned her face with her shirt and looked at Jake. He smiled at her warmly. She placed a very soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled again, a sad smile this time "Always Lee-Lah, always."

She nodded, turned around and entered her home.

Yes, Leah was very well aware that Jacob had, in fact, always been there. He was there when his sisters were annoyed, he was there when the red stained carpet had to be replaced because the huge red heart wouldn't fade away, he was there when she wanted him to be and he was there when she didn't want him to be.

He started reading the last lines as small tears tickled his face, they were a mixture of happy and sad tears, for the sweet memories she held dear and the heartbreak he held inside since she ran out on him. But the words he was reading now were giving his heart hope.

_**Never thought I'd believe in true love**_

_**Until I heard those words from you**_

_**My heart was over whelmed**_

_**But it doesn't hesitate as it says**_

"Jake, babe, I love you too"

Startled, he turned around, took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, wearing a huge smile in his face he fell into her embrace.

She gave him a warm smile back, gave him a much deserved kiss and showed him just how much she meant those words. Repeating them over and over again. Just so he could understand that she really, really loved him, just as much as he loved her.

* * *

_**c'est fini**_

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :D**

**Cookies would be awesome, but I also accept reviews :D**

**GabyCaldeMeraz**


End file.
